


take a bite of my heart tonight

by Madfalldyn



Series: you're poison [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Victor is having trouble sleeping, and decides to blow off some steam with Klara. Of course, it would help if he'd wake her up first.
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor
Series: you're poison [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808884
Kudos: 27
Collections: Somnotember 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the first day of Somnotember, I give to you: Klara's thighs getting fucked

Sleeping in the dojo has gotten so much harder lately. It’s always been hot, of course, Honey is thrifty as can be, and turns the thermostat up each night, claiming they can save expenses that way. Victor got used to that, eventually. Sleeping in only his boxers helped, but now, he’s sharing his room.

Klara is warm. Victor knew that, agreeing to this, but he didn’t really know just how  _ hot _ being under blankets with her would be. Falling asleep at night isn’t hard, especially since Klara normally wears him out first, but inevitably Victor will wake up at some point, hot and sweaty, with Klara draped over him.

She’s a clingy sleeper, but that only makes things more awkward. Tonight is especially weird, with Klara’s leg thrown over him. Really, she just had to position herself so that her thigh is rubbing against his cock. He looks over at his girlfriend, sound asleep, wearing one of her overnight masks. Even like this, he thinks she’s beautiful, though completely unaware of what she’s doing to him. 

She’s not as bothered by the heat, but she also sleeps in her underwear and nothing else. With her bare thigh rubbing against him, even through the fabric of his boxers, Victor can’t help getting aroused. He sighs, knowing he’s not going to get back to sleep any time soon at this rate. He’s horny, burning up, and uncomfortable. He doesn’t dare shove Klara off of him, though.

Truth be told, he begged for this. He thought spending nights with her would be delightful, and for the most part he  _ does _ sleep better. At least, he falls asleep better. Klara is very comfortable, wonderful to cuddle with, but nights like this are enough to make him wonder if it’s worth it. When he’s at his wits end, not daring to touch himself, not wanting to get up, and not wanting to interrupt Klara’s “beauty sleep.”

He shifts, a bit, and can’t help but gasp. With his cock straining against his boxers, the slight movement is enough for it to poke out. Now free, his cock is pressed against Klara’s thighs. She doesn’t seem to notice, not stirring at all. Her thighs always feel so good, so enticing, and the next thing Victor knows, he’s slowly thrusting.

It’s not as good as when he takes her from behind, her legs pressed together as he fucks her thighs, but this will be enough. If he can just get himself off, he knows he’ll fall right back asleep. But, wait. What if Klara wakes up? Would she be mad that he is using her like this? He considers stopping, fully knowing that he won’t. She just feels so damn  _ good _ , and he’s way too frustrated. No, he’s not going to stop.

Klara is a deep sleeper. He can use her, and it’ll be fine. He’s not really  _ doing _ anything anyway, just thrusting against her thigh. She’s asleep, what difference does it make? His reasoning is shaky, at best, but he’s just so horny, so keyed up, he can’t stop. He thrusts, and thrusts, getting less and less gentle as his pleasure builds. 

In a moment, he’s there, gasping softly as he comes. His seed spills out, and suddenly he panics. He didn’t really think this far ahead, didn’t think about what would happen when he actually finished. Of course he’d end up coming all over Klara’s leg, and on the blanket as well. Once he realizes, he falls still, trying to be as quiet as possible. Maybe Klara will just… sleep right through that?”

“Wha…” Klara mumbles, her eyes opening. “What happened?”

He watches as her hand drifts down, under the blanket, reaching down to her thigh. She feels the dampness on her leg, pulling her hand back up, looking at Victor’s seed for a second before she realizes.

“Victor. Sweetie,” Klara starts, smiling sweetly. Victor can tell from her eyes that this is fake, and that he’s in trouble. “I know you’re awake. What were you doing?”

“Uh… well, I woke up, and... “ Victor starts, knowing he should just be honest. “Your thigh was right up on me, and I just sort of… I couldn’t resist. Sorry, Klara.”

“Hmph, well, points for honesty I guess. And flattery, too! I know I’m irresistible,” Klara says, smirking. “Still, don’t you think it’s kind of rude to just use a lady without waking her up?”

“I know it is, I’m sorry,” Victor apologizes, hanging his head. “Can you forgive me?”

“Forgive you?” Klara says, cocking her head to one side. “Oh, please, I’m not mad. You’re just a horny teen, it’s fine. But you know, sometimes  _ I _ wake up horny too.”

By now, she’s rising up throwing the blanket aside. She reaches down, shimmying out of her panties and then kicking them off the rest of the way. Victor already knows what she’s got in mind, and he supposed it’s only fair.

“Knowing my horny little boyfriend got himself off while i was asleep, well. It just makes me feel like things are a bit unfair, yeah?” Klara explains, straddling him, placing a thigh on each side of his head. “So, y’know, the nice thing for him to do would be to get me off too. So, I’m gonna ride your face until I’m satisfied, ‘kay?”

“Yes, ma-” Victor starts, but Klara sinks down onto his face before he can finish. He knows his role now, and shoves his tongue into her eagerly. She’s already a bit wet, and he wonders if she’s not a bit excited by the way he used her. Obviously something made her horny, and he thinks that must be it.

He doesn’t waste much time wondering, though. He knows his place, and he explores her body, tasting her arousal as he pleasures her. He could never get enough of Klara, never get enough of the way she cries out, her voice ringing in his head by the time he’s got her close. She’s taught him exactly how to please her, turning the champion into the perfect fuck, and she’s very proud of her work. 

She rides him a bit harder than usual, grinding her pussy against his face as he desperately tries to tongue her. He does his best to lick at her clit, to focus on her weakest points, trying to get her off as soon as possible, while she’s aiming to savor this. Eventually, he manages to finish her, savoring the way she cries out his name, trembling on top of him. She slides back down, into bed, mumbling something about what she’s going to do to him next time, before she’s back asleep.

Victor will never not be jealous of how easily she falls asleep, but tonight he’s learned Klara can be just as fun asleep as she is awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Though Victor and Klara made nice, Klara is still a bit pissed about the other night. Pissed enough that she’s going to do something about it. The aspiring gym leader is determined to give Victor a taste of his own medicine, after he had his way with her in her sleep. She waits, letting Victor fall asleep, cuddled up with her, before she makes her move.

“Victor?” Klara asks, quietly at first. She gets a bit louder, trying to test him before she moves on. “You asleep?”

When he doesn’t so much as stir, she decides now is her chance. She reaches down, between his legs, pulling his cock free from his boxers. With practiced ease, she pumps her hand up and down his length, and it only takes a few pumps to get him fully hard. Klara’s hands are so soft, so warm, that even in his sleep Victor can’t begin to resist them.

“Wow, that was so easy,” Klara comments, though Victor isn’t exactly the best listener right now. He does still mumble something, squirming a bit under her touch. “You want more?”

Klara asks, but the answer wouldn’t matter either way. Victor owes her for using her body in her sleep, and she is going to get her revenge. Getting him hard was only the beginning, and now that he’s ready, Klara slips out from behind him. She rises up, pushing Victor flat on his back, and waiting a moment to make sure the movement didn’t disturb him too much. Once she’s sure he’s still sleeping soundly, she straddles him. 

The more she thinks about this, the more excited she becomes. Victor, sleeping peacefully, completely unaware that she’s bouncing on his cock, using him as her fuck toy? It’s perfect, and she can’t wait to wake him up in the middle of using him, just like he did to her. Slowly, she sinks down onto him, guiding his cock into her cunt. She’s wet, aroused by the idea of using her boyfriend like this, and it’s easy for her to take him. 

Not that she isn’t used to his cock by now anyway, the pathetic champion is always so horny for her, always needing to fuck her. How could she not indulge him? He helps her out, and he’s fairly cute. That’s not getting into the complex and difficult to describe  _ feelings _ she holds for him, feelings she tries to keep to herself as much as possible lately. 

Once she’s situated, she begins bouncing on his cock. She is slow at first, still shaking the small bed with her movements, but doing her best not to wake him. It’s far from time for that, she wants to really be in the swing of things before she wakes Victor up. So long as she is patient and steady, picking up speed slowly, Victor shouldn’t notice what’s going on. He should remain asleep, completely helpless as she has her way with him.

So far her plan is working perfectly. He’s mumbled something under his breath once or twice, and moaned several times, but he hasn’t stirred at all. Apparently, even asleep, Victor can’t keep quiet when Klara has his cock inside of her. It’s pathetic, but honestly pretty cute.

“Such a good boy,” Klara murmurs, losing herself in this quite quickly. There’s a certain thrill to Victor being asleep for this, a charm that she never thought she would fall for this easily.

Wasn’t this all for revenge? He used her to get off, and she was going to use him, and that was the end of it. Why is she becoming so hooked on this? Why can she not stop staring at his sleeping face, peacefully relaxed while she rides him, mercilessly bouncing on his cock? It’s confusing, but only adds to the pleasure she feels.

Before long, Klara is at her limit. She can’t take much more, and her steady pace has dissolved into an absolute frantic rush to reach her climax. She is furiously bouncing up and down on Victor, and her silence is broken by moans, whimpers, cries.

“That’s right, you’re all mine,” Klara exclaims, finally losing control of her voice. “That Klara poison is too much for you, Victor, I know you can’t handle it!”

Her words are broken off by moans, and she gets louder with each thrust. Eventually, Victor’s eyes flutter open, met with the sight of Klara riding his cock. She smirks down at him, looking so proud of herself. She doesn’t slow, doesn’t stop, instead continuing to ride him. He gasps out, overwhelmed with the sudden pleasure he feels. Klara is using him? Riding him in his sleep? It feels so good, and all he can do is reach up, taking hold of her hips.

“Guess this is fine then, huh?” Klara asks, winking. “Figured you’d go for it.”

“You’re the one fucking me,” Victor responds, struggling to hold on. It’s all too much, especially when he’s still a bit groggy.

“Yeah, but that’s just revenge,” Klara explains, a moan escaping her. “You used me, I use you. That’s fair, isn’t it?”

Her pace quickens. She doesn’t allow him to respond, redoubling her efforts and putting her all into fucking him. With how close he is, and only just waking up, Victor has no hope of resisting her efforts. In only a few more thrusts, he loses control. He cries out, Klara’s name on his lips, as he comes. 

“How do you like it!?” Klara asks, still bouncing on him frantically, desperately, using him even though he is awake. His seed spills into her, filling her, but she simply keeps going. The warmth of his climax is enough to finally push her over the edge, and she cries out. Her body trembles on top of his, and she collapses forward, laying on top of him as she is lost in the throes of her orgasm. 

She’s panting, trying to catch her breath, when Victor answers her.

“Are we even now?” he asks, a bit sheepish. He does still feel bad for using her like that, but if she’s going to do it right back he assumes it’s all fair.

“Even? No way, you started this, didn’t ya?” Klara says, shaking her head. “I’ve gotta do this loads more times for us to be even.”

“If you say so,” Victor acknowledges, already preparing for more of these late night encounters. He knows Klara isn’t being fair, but he also doesn’t really expect anything else from her. Besides, waking up to her riding his cock is far from the worst feeling in the world. It’s a kind of wake up he could easily get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
